


Anniversary address

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Thank you for a great first year.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: A little thank you to everybody.





	Anniversary address

****

**Anniversary address**

Hello everyone, in a couple of days it will be the first anniversary of when I started posting on AO3, and I just wanted to give a personal thank….

**“Whoa, Kaden what in the actual ass are you doing?”**

**“Deadpool, what are you doing here, I’m kind of in the middle of something.”**

**“Really, what could possibly be more important than finally posting that crossover you’ve written in your AU with me in it?”**

**“It’s the first anniversary of when I started posting?”**

**“Oh, okay I’m so sorry,”**

**“It’s alright Wade, how about you say something to the fine people reading this little thank you.”**

**“Oh okay, well everyone, you have been such a great audience to this guy here, giving his stories a look. I know Writer inserts aren’t everyone’s favorite, but it’s how this kid started, okay that’s it for me, see Deadpool 2 when it comes out on May 18, my buddy Ryan has just uploaded a new trailer to YouTube, check that out if you haven’t already, and I’ll see you real soon, okay Kaden, I’m heading out, keep up the good work.”**

**“You got it Wade.”**

Okay sorry about that, as I was saying I would like to thank you for a great first year posting on the site, I love you all, and here’s to another great year of sharing my fan fiction with you. Special thank you to our surprise guest Deadpool, there are many more stories to come so be on the lookout.


End file.
